Breaking The Wall
by Arialene
Summary: {Complete} Modern AU, co-written with Miki Fubuki. A lazy weekend day turns interesting when Jack finds a mysterious file folder full of pictures on his computer, and has Elsa come to look with him. It's a surprising, shocking and amusing adventure as something happens that causes a breach in the fourth wall. Image: DiWine-Waro (DA)


**_This was a fun little idea that popped into my head, and I co-wrote with the lovely Miki Fubuki. We had a lovely time writing it and I hope that you enjoy it! Please let us know what you think._**

**_Note: This was written in fun, and is meant to be fun. Please read it in the same light. We tried to make light of some artworks, while also keeping to our passion of Jelsa shipping._**

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in the Frost household, Jack was lounging on the sofa with the TV tuned into a sports game that he was barely paying attention to. A laptop sat balanced on his lap, a bottle of soda wedged between his hip and the sofa cushion as he lazily tapped through web pages. The weather outside was dreadful, the wind and rain beating harshly against the windows; the perfect day to stay inside and laze about. Elsa was still back in the bedroom, curled up in the covers with a book and neither of them had changed out of their pajamas yet.

Jack yawned, stretching his arms up above him before closing out of the web browser, intending to move on to something else for the day. He paused, frowning at a foreign file folder sitting in the middle of his desktop; it was labeled "Click Me." He couldn't remember putting that his computer, maybe it was something Elsa had done. He shrugged, clicking on the folder, his curiosity getting the better of him.

His eye widened as the images inside the file folder showed up on the screen.

"Uhh, Elsa! Can you come here?" he shouted, tilting his head back.

"What is it?" the familiar voice of his wife coming out of the bedroom shower.

Elsa was tying the last bit of hair into her usual side plait as she walked up from behind him, kissing his temple from behind and rested her elbows on the back of the sofa.

"Something happened to your hockey game?"

He glanced briefly over at the TV screen. "Uh, no," he said. "They are up 4 to 1."

"You do this?" he gestured to the pictures on the screen. "Or know what this is?"

Blue eyes glanced to the side, curiosity turning to surprise and shock. Elsa was too stunned to utter a word but she just shook her head to reply.

"No," she muttered, shock still in her features.

"I...never saw it before. Besides, your laptop has a password."

She leaned forward to inspect some of the previewed images, her chin almost resting on his shoulder.

"Are they….drawings?"

He clicked on one, making the image bigger. "Yeah, I think they are. Why they hell are they drawing US? What's with all the snow? And I have a big, stick thing?"

"Staff," she corrected him. "But it looks like a shepherd's crook from the arch."

"Okay, staff then. Not sure what that's about," he said, pulling up another image. "Looks like I have it in every image. And that same blue sweatshirt. I like this dress you have though, you have something with that big of a slit in it in your closet? And tight?"

"Jack!" Elsa felt her cheeks burn a bit as she gave a stunned gaze at him.

"Oh, I like this one," he said, turning his head slightly as a new image came up on the screen. "Still have all that snow though, what is with that? "Sakimi Chan", okay, not sure what that means."

"Must be the name of the artist."

Elsa looked down at some of the image titles, again blinking in surprise.

"The Guardian of Fun, Snow Queen, Spirit of Winter. Hm, apparently they decided to make you a winter spirit because of your name."

He snorted. "They are talking "Jack Frost" a little too literal, don't you think?"

"What about me?" she raised an amused brow at him, letting out a chuckle. "Apparently, I am your 'Snow Queen'. I don't even have a name that makes me regal or even related to snow. Aside that I do like winter though."

"God damn, what do they think we got together because we apparently both have snow powers or something?" he chuckled. "Well, I kind of have one snow power, but it's not exactly appropriate."

He got a smack to the shoulder, with Elsa looking at him reprimandingly. Jack chuckled, shoulders shaking in laughter at his own joke.

She reached over to the touchpad of his laptop, minimizing some images to go look for new ones. "Let's see what else is in here."

As she browsed at some of the texted images, frowning at bit when she couldn't see the preview images without clicking on it, she decided to randomly point the cursor at one image and clicked. And her jaw immediately dropped, a blush following suit.

He chuckled, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Okay, I could get to like this," he said, pulling the laptop screen closer to his face. "That's...I'm saving this image."

"...OTP 30 day challenge? Day 12 'Making out'?" She read in exasperation and looked at Jack, embarrassed. "Jack, seriously?"

"What? I have awesome muscles in that one," he said, glancing back at her. "If I could have those kind of muscles, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me. Like in that picture."

He clicked on another picture. "This one too. They seriously give me a great build, I don't have to go to the gym, I just need to make nice with an artist apparently."

Elsa smacked his shoulder lightly, a muttered grumble escaping her lips before she reached to click another image while silently praying it was not another 'rated-m' one. She clicked a random title and tried to contain her laughter.

"Oh, like this one made you have such 'wonderful' muscles?"

His grin faded. "I look like a fucking girl. I mean, I do have SOME muscle," he said, clicking to the next image.

Elsa smiled, her cheek pressing lightly onto Jack's as she leaned closer to look at the newly previewed image. "I like this one, you look quite regal. See what happens when you actually bother dressing up once in a while?"

"And this one," she lightly laughed as the next one she clicked had him pulling on a collar of a white suit. "I told you that you look good in suits."

"At least they captured my expression at what I think about suits perfectly. That looks uncomfortable."

She sighed in defeat to click on the next image and just stopped.

"...well, I prefer you dressing up but NOT in that attire."

He laughed aloud, bending his head back into the couch cushion. "What the hell are we wearing? Yeah, I don't think so. Next!"

"Really, you wearing so much stuff. You looked like a clothes hanger. And why did I have to wear long stockings and short shorts?"

He clicked to the next image.

"Is that a Japanese robe on you? It looks good. And I like what I am wearing, Japanese prints were always so beautiful."

"Yeah, I like this one. Maybe we should plan a trip," he said, grinning at her.

She smiled, obviously liking the suggestion and goes to click another image. "...Why do I have fox ears and a tail?"

Blushing again, Elsa peered closer at the image and wincing a bit at how short her dress and how low the cleavage showed. "Why do they dress me up in such short and revealing clothes?"

"I'm not complaining, this one is kinda hot."

"You will do anything to see me wear less."

He looked back at her, grinning. "What, you say that like it's a bad thing. I can't appreciate my gorgeous wife's awesome figure?"

He received another smack to the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Insatiable goof." Elsa sighed but just smiled at him before she leaned to lightly kiss his cheek.

"You love it, admit it," he said, grinning. "What's next in here, this is getting fun."

She leaned over to click on another picture and chuckled. "Oh, this looks like a photo. And apparently of some people dressing up like us."

"That's... a little weird. Someone wants to dress up and look like me? WHY?"

"Well some people apparently make money out of dressing up like characters. I think it's called 'cosplay'?" she looked up, a finger to her chin.

"That's still weird, can you imagine running into someone dressed just like us at the bookstore or something?" he said. "I mean, they did a good job but, that's weird to think about."

She just looked up, thinking for a bit then frowning. "I guess I see your point. So many wearing my hair the same way and wearing that blue gown. You think I was in a mirror world or something."

Elsa reached to see more pictures, looking at the various preview images that popped up.

"So many dress up like you and," she inspected closer and chuckled. "Most of them are apparently female."

He frowned. "Interesting," then he grinned, looking back at her. "I guess everyone wants a piece of me."

The slight glare in Elsa's face insinuated that she did not find his joke amusing. "Already ogling other women now?"

"Oh, don't give me that," he said, reaching up and wrapping his arms around her. "You know I only have eyes for you love."

He moved his arms back down after a moment, clicking on a new picture and frowned.

"Why am I a girl in this one?"

After the hug he gave her, Elsa decided to go around the sofa to sit beside him. It was a lot more comfortable than leaning and she was getting tired standing up. She gave a light laugh at seeing the female Jack.

"And you look cute in a skirt. Should I lend you one of mine next time?" she teased.

He scowled over at her, looking back at the picture. "Just, WHY? And no, I don't want to borrow a skirt," he said, giving her a sardonic smile. "Oh look, they've done you as a man too. You get to share in my pain."

She sighed and awkwardly smiled at the various male interpretations of her. "Well, some people have weird imaginations."

"Gotta give them credit for their creativity though. What else is on here I wonder."

He moved to open a new image, a brow raising when the image pulled up.

"The hell? Who are all these people with you?"

Elsa looked at the picture of a man kissing her hand, and other men crowding her as a drawn Jack was yanking another one in apparent annoyance to back away.

"Well…" she tried to answer but not really sure what exactly.

He wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulders. "Mine. Moving on."

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder, just silently amused at his jealousy. Her fingers fiddled with the touchpad again to look for another picture. Unfortunately, this was another one with her paired with another but she did not like the person next to her.

"Why are they pairing me with my sister's ex-boyfriend?" she cried out, leaning back in disbelief.

She closed the image immediately and cautiously searched for another image to look at, muttering. "Are there any other pictures that don't regard my relationship status?"

He squeezed her shoulders. "Well, based off the me as a girl pictures, I would say it's safe to say that people have wild imaginations. Who knows what they are thinking."

She sighed and looked up to him, leaning back to the sofa. "I suppose, people are entitled to what they want to think."

He shrugged, holding his hand up in confusion as he turned to a new image. "The hell? What's with me and the rabbit-kangaroo hybrid?"

Elsa peered and looked at the rabbit closely, who was painting an egg. "Wait is that," she narrowed her eyes "Those eyes and that always grumpy expression….Hugh?"

"He looks like Hugh!"

"Who the fuck is Hugh?"

"Hugh Aster? You don't remember him?"

"No, you know my memory is terrible."

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh, shifting her body to look at him "He's Sophie's art teacher? When Jamie had to do something and couldn't pick her up, he asked you to go get her and you almost had a fist fight with the man because you decided to let your curiosity get the better of you and poke an important sculpture that was still drying. It cracked, Hugh saw and got mad, and you two tried to kill each other. If the guard did not try to break you up, you two could have hurt each other."

He chuckled, grinning wide. "Oh yeah, that grump-meister," he glanced back at the photo. "Why am I in this picture with someone that looks like that hardass?"

She smirked. "Apparently, some people out there like male to male relationships."

He frowned at her. "More power to them but, no. Especially not with that dick. They have to be thinking of a COMPLETELY different guy. They have to be!"

Elsa snorted.

"Oh stop," he said, clicking to the next picture. "Oh hello."

This time it was her turn to frown, seeing a familiar blonde holding onto Jack.

"Is that my cousin with you? I thought she had a husband already?"

"Maybe she has a hidden crush on me, a deep, unrequited passion for my massive-"

"Jack!"

"Personality, I was going to say personality," he said, grinning at her.

He earned another smack from her, this time to the head. He chuckled, turning to the next image and starting to laugh.

"...what," she stared at the picture in utter disbelief. "Don't they realize she is my sister?"

Jack continued to grin, tilting his head sideways. "Maybe?" he said, sounding distracted as he looked at the image.

She looked at him with a deadpanned gaze.

"What! It's a good artwork, the artist did a very good job with it."

"Moving on!" she waved her hands to the sides, as if trying to wipe the image off her memory went to fiddle around with the laptop again.

The laptop screen flashed, the images in the file folder blinking several times before blanking off of the screen.

"What the hell?" Jack said, holding up his hands in confusion.

They watched as a word file was pulled up on the computer, and words began to appear.

"Oops, sorry about that," Jack read. "Sent these to the wrong computer."

He looked over at Elsa, grinning at her. "Guess it's good I saved that one image then."

"Jack, I swear you can't think of a non-perverted comment for more than 10 minutes."

He flexed an arm up, grinning over at her. "Imagine me with all those muscles babe, just imagine me."

She smirked, folding her arms "Yes, I would imagine the 'female' muscley you."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Gotta spoil my moment love, just got to spoil my moment."

"Well if you are going to inflate your ego, then I guess I don't mind having some of the boobs they drew me in. They were rather perky." she gently held her bosom with the tips of her fingers, looking down at them.

He froze, looking at her with a slightly panicked look in his eye.

"I'm not saying anything right now, because if I agree, I'm in trouble, if I disagree, I'm in trouble. So, I'm just keeping my mouth shut on that one."

She frowned. "Oh so you are allowed to fantasize about having muscles and I can't think of having a better chest? They were drawing them perfectly."

He groaned, leaning his head back. "Talk about a no win scenario, even if I don't say anything I get in trouble," he said, closing the laptop lid and wrapping her up in his arms. "Love you how you are, and I'll love you however you end up being. Artistically drawn tits, perfect tits, or regular tits."

She smirked "Regular huh? Heh. Alright alright, good enough for me."

Elsa leaned to kiss his cheek "And I love you how you are. None or with abs, with or without those muscles, with or without that 'v'."

"I can take some pictures of models for you, tape my face over theirs."

"Nah," she leaned to lay her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am happy with what I have."

He sighed. "Well, that was certainly interesting. What's for lunch?"


End file.
